Borade
Borade is the tri-pairing and possible love triangle of Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Tori Vega. (B/'eck, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'). Although Beck is dating Jade, Beck and Tori remain good friends( it is rumoured that they might like each other), while Jade and Tori constantly go from friends to enemies. (frenemies). For the individual pairings, see Bade, Jori, and Bori. Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori is rubbing Beck's shirt when she first meets Jade. *Jade is instantly jealous of Tori due to her "rubbing" Beck. *They are the last ones in the Alphabetical Improv. 'Stage Fighting ' *When Jade threatens Tori, Beck pulls her back and calms her down so that Jade won't hurt Tori. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck and Jade both ask for Tori's opinion during an argument. *Tori helps Jade bring Beck a rottweiler to make amends, and they let it loose in his trailer, assuming Beck was inside the trailer. *It turns out Beck's father was actually in the trailer, so when Beck shows up, all three try to get the dog out. *Tori waits for Beck and Jade to make up, partly because she needs Jade to give her a ride home. *Tori, flustered, ends up walking home because Jade is too busy kissing Beck to give her a ride. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Tori tried to end the argument between Beck and Jade so they could finish the project. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *The three are talking to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Jade both go looking for Tori after she runs out because of she sprayed cheese on Cat and Daniel. 'Rex Dies' *The three go to the hospital with Rex along with Cat. *All three disagree with Cat about going to the hospital. The Wood ' *Beck (and Andre) helped break up the fight between Jade and Tori. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and Jade help Tori and the others find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *They are all dancing together during Ke$ha's performance. 'Locked Up' *Beck, Tori, and Jade (along with Sikowtiz) have a conversation about going to Yerba in the beginning of the episode. 'Tori Tortures Teacher ' *Tori asks Beck & Jade what they are text fighting about. 'Jade Gets Crushed ' *In a way, Tori helps Jade and Beck stay together in this episode by preventing Andre from admitting his crush. Specials/Crossovers iParty With Victorious *In the extended version they all have a conversation debating the lyrics to a song. TheSlap.com Hints *Tori posted a status update saying she hated being sucked into a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend (Beck and Jade). *Tori posted a status update saying she wished Beck and Jade would stop text fighting. *Jade posted a mean update about Tori getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, and Beck told her she needed to be nicer. Fanfiction Romance Note: These romance fanfics actually include Beck/Jade/Tori, not just love triangles including the trio. *Green Apples by Silver pup *what do you do when you're loving two? By thisgirllopez *Sorry Sounds Good by InsaneBlueberry Gallery Click here to see the gallery. Video Gallery Video:Victorious - Tori/Beck/Jade - Much Better HD Video:Victorious - Tori/Beck/Jade - Someone Like You Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Boys With Girlfriends Video:Tori / Beck / Jade ~ Sk8er Boy Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Better than revenge Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - Boyfriend Video:Jade/Beck/Tori - When It was Me Video:Jade/Beck/Tori: Forget U Video:Jade/Beck/Tori Bad Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Minor Pairing Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Friendships Moments